Kazzia Llewellynn
Kazzia Grace Llewellynn began life on her own in Plymouth, Cornwall, England. She was quick to take up working in the town and worked hard to better herself. She was still in her 14th year when a charming young knight, with whom she fancied herself in love, asked her to consider traveling to Ireland as he was going there with his squire to be a Knight in the new colony there. The young lass did not hesitate, she quickly follow in his stead and under his protection she traveled to Ireland to begin her new life. She was pleased by the lush landscape, the friendly people, especially the colony of pygmies she found there. She lived a happy life, growing to be known as an accomplished baker, a skilled hostess, and with time, discovering that while the Knight she had followed was valorous, she was not in love with him, but enamored of the idea of him, and perhaps of love. He helped her move to her new home, in a nearby town, and he left, to do whatever Knight's do. She was a wild child, but dutiful too. She baked for the town, giving of her time, and often donating the product as well. She worked to make her town a happy place, always offering welcoming baskets, baking for those who were hungry, and keeping the taverns lively. She danced on the bars, made friends with women who were every bit as wild as she. She rarely bought herself a drink, for the gentlemen were always seeking a chance at her hand, or at least her attentions, but she never led anyone to believe she was doing anything save having a good time. She turned gentlemen away with a soft smile, a flirty wink, and a wry comment. Rarely causing hard feelings. It was in these taverns that she first met her family. And they quickly took her under their wings. When war came she defended her home, baking for the armies, as she didn't posses the strength to join them. Then she began running goods to towns that were perilously low on foodstuffs of other needed items. She knew the risk she took, and she was proud to do it. Often she was found moving through the camps of the wounded, healing where she could. Even though she was a young lass, she had great skill with herbs and healing. She watched for her family, her brothers, sisters, and cousins, friends and allies alike. More than once she held a hand as the last of their breath slid from their lips and they slid into the eternal rest. She grew weary of war, of hiding her supplies from the invading armies, of constantly missing her family because they defended their homes. Her family arranged to leave Ireland, but Kazzia was unable to catch the ship home. Her sister Molly stayed behind with her. Comforting her as she felt the pang of loss when the others moved to a safer home in England. The war injured Molly, and soon she set sail for Sweden, to succeeded there beyond everyone's wildest expectations. Kazzia continued on until one day, she'd had enough, and her family arranged for her to come home to them. She boarded the ship with a heavy heart for she'd agreed to help so many in Ireland with different works, and now she would not be able to, but with a light spreading warmth through her as she was going home, to her family, to a chance to live a life free of war. She lived first in Beeston, a proud resident of the town. Working hard, making friends, baking, and learning what it meant to live again. She visited the family's estate in Wales for the first time in her adult life and began to relearn what her life had been like before Cornwall. Before Gwyn took her to seeks safety. She began to recall her childhood, her family, her parents. She moved to Lewes to be closer to some of her family and she couldn't hep but enjoy life there. So many were kind, so many were willing to help a young girl rediscover life. Soon thereafter she moved to Hastings to where she now resides. Shocking the young girl greatly she was awarded first a Baronet of Hastings, and then the Title Baroness Wiston, along with the holding of Picton Castle, what she deemed her faerie castle because the gardens were lovely and the castle itself like something of a faerie tale. It was during this same year that her brother, Prince Louis Llewellynn, hosted the first ever Joust at Pembroke Castle. She attended her first formal event bearing her title proudly. Shortly after she was granted notability by the Count's first Secretary, and became a level VI, choosing to dedicate herself to medical studies in hopes that her healing skills might someday help her save someone from illness or injury as she and her sister Lady Louisa had once saved her daughter, Belle. So far in her young life at twenty three years of age she has a child, is studying to become a doctor, holds her first full title, is a well liked baker, gained all of her naval skills to sail a merchant ship and is studying for her armed ship skills, has served on two councils and has been mentor in Hastings for many months. Life is looking up for her, and she is enjoying holding life by the horns and trying to gain the best of it.